Late Night Troubles
by Plumb3r
Summary: After his near death experience with Bill, Dipper suffers from a panic attack during the night. Luckily for him, his twin is there to help him get through this.


After the stressful trip to the hospital, along with getting an eyepatch for Dipper on the way, the twins returned to the mystery shack to call it a night.

Dipper lied down on his bed, trying as best he could to get into a comfortable position. Even with all the medical help he got, his body still ached painfully from the wounds Bill left behind. Scars now covered most of his body, serving as a painful reminder every time he looked at them.

Mabel soon exited the bathroom, wearing her nightgown, as she walked up to her brother.

"Hey, Dip. You doing okay?" she asked, in a concerned tone.

The boy turned to his sister, giving her a small smile. "Never better. Don't worry about me." He then raised his hand to wave at his sister, immediately regretting his decision as a sharp jolt of pain ran up his arm. "Ow, ow, ow! Okay, Maybe, I'm not ALL better yet. Heh heh."

Mabel continued to frown, as she watched her twin hold his arm in pain. She felt terrible for her twin. Even though she knew that he would say it wasn't her fault, she still blamed herself immensely for his pain. But she knew that sitting around and feeling terrible for herself wasn't going to do anything. No. If she was going to help her brother get through this, she was going to have to get her act together and be there for him. Dipper always helped her out when she needed it, and now it was time for her to start acting like the big sister he needed.

"Do you want me to get some ice, bro?" She asked.

Dipper shook his head from side to side, raising his, good, hand at her. "It's fine, Mabel. Trust me, this is just what I get for being stupid and letting my obsession get the best of me. Now go to sleep, Mabel. It's already midnight. Don't need to be waking up sour AND tired now."

The girl gave him a concerned look, eventually sighing and picking up her pig, placing him on the bed with her. "Are you absolutely sure you don't need anything?" She asked.

"I'm sure Mabel. Good night." He turned his head to the side, closing his eye.

"Good night, Dip." She pulled her covers over herself, reluctantly shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

Later on during the night, Dipper suddenly started shaking, sweat profusely covering his face. He kept muttering to himself in his sleep, his tone growing more fearful, as his voice got louder with each second. Tears started pouring down his cheeks as he began to hyperventilate, gripping his covers extremely tight.

"No, no, no…please, stop! Mabel, mabel…"

His twin managed to pick up his voice, she slowly opening her eyes.

"Dipper?"

Her eyes shot open, as she saw the terrified and shaken state her brother was in. She pulled off her covers as she ran to her brother's side, trying to wake her twin from his horrific nightmare.

"Dipper, It's okay! I'm here, it's just a nightmare. Please, wake up!"

He shot up, immediately gasping for air as he slowly took in his surroundings. He eventually caught his breath as he found his sister, slight relief coming over him.

"M-mabel?...is-is that you?" Dipper asked, in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, bro. Don't worry, I'm here." She climbed on to his bed with him, as she began to comfort her twin.

More tears began to fall down his face,

pulling his twin into a tight embrace, slight sobs racking his body.

Mabel's concern for her twin grew immensely, returning the embrace her brother had given. They had stayed like that for, what seemed like, forever. The sobs eventually calmed down as the two held each other's hands.

"You feeling any better yet, bro bro?" She asked, in a worried voice.

The boy wiped the tears from his face, sniffling. "Y-yeah. Just some dumb nightmare. Sorry for waking you up, you can go back to sleep, now."

Instead of doing that, however, his sister's grip only grew tighter, clearly insistent on helping her brother through this problem, determination clear within her eyes. Dipper knew that look. That look was when she was serious, that she was never going to budge.

"What was this nightmare about, Dip? Was it a really bad one?"

The boy shifted his eye to the side, looking away as he nervously tried to avoid the question.

"Dipper, please, I want to help. If it's really bothering you, then I want to help you get through it. I promise, I'm just trying to help." Mabel asked, a pleading look on her face.

Dipper shakily sighed as he began to recall his nightmare, looking downwards at his bed.

"It was about Bill. I was in the shack, but everything was dark. There were no lights at all. He was trying to steal the journal. I was running from him, until I bumped into you, Grunkle Stan, and everyone. I asked you guys to run, but when you turned around, all of your guys' eyes were glowing yellow…"

Mabel's face turned to that of slight shock, her grip on her brother growing tighter.

"You all sounded like him, too, asking me to hand over the journal. I tried to keep it away, but I couldn't run. You guys grabbed me and started attacking. I felt like I could barely move by the end of it."

Dipper's breathing got heavier, as he started shaking again.

"A-and then, everyone held me up by my arms, I couldn't do anything. You picked up a knife from somewhere and everyone started to laugh like maniacs. You raised the knife and...and."

The boy couldn't take it anymore, his sobs coming back in full force, tears falling fiercely from his one eye. He began to have a full blown panic attack, as he put his hands to his head.

Mabel engulfed her twin in a massive hug, tears dripping from her eyes, as well. It was official, Mabel absolutely HATED Bill. If nearly killing her brother wasn't enough, making him suffer through all this pain and reducing him to this state definitely did. She quietly made a vow to herself, to never let that jerk come anywhere near her brother again.

"Shhh...it's okay, Dip. It's okay. I'm here. I promise, I won't let him hurt you ever again." She said in a comforting tone, continuing to comfort her brother."

The boy eventually calmed down as the two released their embrace.

"S-sorry. Man, I'm being a real crybaby, huh?" Dipper said.

Mabel put a comforting hand on his shoulder as she gave him a small smile. "Nah, it's no problem. Besides, everyone needs a good cry once in awhile."

Dipper rested his head in his sister's lap, as he allowed her to comfort him. Because God knows he needed it.

The boy eventually sat back up, sighing to himself as he lied back down. "I'm sorry for keeping you up so long. You're probably exhausted from having to deal with me. You can go back to your bed, I'll be fine."

Instead of doing that, his sister ended up crawling under the covers with him.

"Wh-what're you doing?" Dipper asked, confusion written all over his face.

Mabel chuckled as she curled up closer to her twin. "Having a sleepover of course, dumb dumb. We always used to do this when one of us had a nightmare."

The boy laughed. "Yeah, like when we were six."

Mabel pulled more of the covers over herself, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey, you're never too old for a sleepover!"

The two then said their good nights, their hands intertwined as sleep overcame them. The bond between twins was a special one, a bond that would keep the two together, to matter what. And there was nothing that could break that, not even demons. And that bond would last forever.


End file.
